Young Justice Tales
by star-zapphire
Summary: El cumpleaños de Aqualad, la casa de los sustos de Kid Flash y más. Drabbles sobre el equipo y sus aventuras.


**_Hola de nuevo, YJ Fandom. Dije que no estaba segura de si volvería a subir una historia para YJ, pero no pude resistirme. Siento que el fandom de YJ en español casi se ha convertido en un fandom Spitfire o Rob/KF y no digo que sea malo, sino que se han olvidado muchos personajes importantes. Como Aqualad. Este fic será de cinco capítulos (y talvez seis o más), cada uno dedicado a un personaje en específico. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin y Superboy, en ese orden. _**

**_El primero es Aqualad, espero que les guste :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece a mí, sino a DC Comics. _**

* * *

><p><strong>UNEXPECTED<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían algunas cosas que era mejor olvidar.<p>

Como que Tula y Garth estaban saliendo. Esa era una de las cosas que solo servían para envenenar la mente. Una de esas cosas en las que podía estar pensando durante horas y que no le servían nada más que para sentirse mal, y hasta enfermo. Sacudió la cabeza, como si esos pensamientos fueran a salir de allí al hacerlo. Los quería mucho y les deseaba lo mejor, sinceramente. Hacían una buena pareja y estaba seguro de que serían muy felices juntos.

Aunque Aqualad no estaba seguro de que él encontraría a alguien. Tal vez tomó la decisión equivocada.

Tal vez debió haberse quedado en Atlantis en vez de ser el compañero de Aquaman. Si lo hubiera hecho, sería él y no Garth quien tomaba a Tula de la mano y la besaba... lo pensó durante un segundo y descartó esa idea de inmediato. Sus amigos eran lo mejor que le había pasado, definitivamente, el haberlos conocido y haber formado un equipo con ellos valía más que haberse quedado en casa con Tula. A pesar de que aún la amaba.

Y en especial, en un día como este, no quería pensar en nada que lo hiciera sentirse mal. Después de todo, se supone que cuando es tu cumpleaños, debes pasarla bien y realmente, esos dos se habían esforzado esta mañana porque la pasara bien, incluso le habían dado regalos. Kaldur nadó hasta el teletransportador que se hayaba en Atlantis y desapareció tras él. Apareció en un pasillo, dentro del Monte Justicia. Se paró frente al censor y esperó.

_Reconociendo: Aqualad, b02_.

Y entonces entró para no encontrarse con nadie. No había absolutamente nadie dentro de la cueva. Por lo menos, no en lo que su campo de visión abarcaba. Se preocupó un poco, no era usual que no hubiera nadie a esta hora, además, Superboy y Miss Martian vivían allí, debían estar por algún lado. Recorrió el lugar. La sala central, la sala de control, la cocina, la sala de estar, las habitaciones... no había nadie.

En cierta forma, se sintió un poco dolido. Tenía la débil esperanza de que al entrar le hubieran preparado una fiesta sorpresa o algo, pero no fue así. Después de todo, nunca era así. No era como si siempre lo tomaran en cuenta. Siempre había alguien más importante que él para los demás y la verdad es que a estas alturas, ya no le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a que siempre creyeran que la vida de Megan, o la de Artemis o la de quien sea, fuera más importante que la suya. Era el líder, la vida de su equipo estaba por sobre la suya y él lo tenía muy en cuenta.

—¿Hola? —exclamó— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar comenzó a asustarlo. Frunció el ceño y se decidió a revisar la cueva por segunda vez. Debía haber alguien o algo... O tal vez era buena idea ir a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. Iba hacia la sala de control cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino... ¿Y si toda esta preocupación era injustificada? ¿Y si solo habían ido a dar un paseo en la bio-nave y no le habían avisado? no le sorprendería para nada.

Dio media vuelta y su estómago rompió el silencio. Se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía un poco de hambre. Tal vez, si tenía suerte y Wally no se había devorado todo, todavía quedaba alguna galleta de las que había hecho M'gann ayer, aunque las probabilidades eran casi mínimas. Como adivinó, abrió el horno para encontrarse con la bandeja vacía. Solo quedaban algunas pocas migajas sobre la superficie metálica, así que resignado, volvió a cerrar el horno y fue al refrigerador.

Lo observó de arriba abajo. Sodas de uva, aderezos, mermelada, leche, un jarrón de jugo de mango y algunas cosas más. Nada que calmara su apetito... de pronto se percató de que había algo sobre la mesa central. Se volteó entero, para ver bien lo que allí había y quedó algo desconcertado. Habían cuatro platos vacíos, con algunas migajas de alguna fritura y una bolsa al medio. El olor de la bolsa era inconfundible para alguien como Aqualad.

Tomó la bolsa café de papel y metió su mano dentro. Estaba caliente, lo que significaba que el equipo había estado allí hace pocos minutos. Sintió algo aceitoso y crujiente y lo sujetó. Sacó la mano, con el _aperitivo_ que habían almorzado sus compañeros y quedó estupefacto. Eran tacos de pescado.

TACOS. DE. PESCADO.

Genial. Tacos de pescado en su cumpleaños. Simplemente genial.

Sintió náuseas y devolvió la abominación a la bolsa. Estuvo a punto de echarla al basurero, pero creyó que no sería considerado en vista de lo mucho que —al parecer— los habían disfrutado sus amigos... ¿Y qué consideración habían tenido ellos en comprarlos? estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de quién había sido la idea y quién los había comprado...

—Wally... —farfulló.

Y fue casi magia, porque justo en ese momento, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, pudo escuchar la energética risa del velocista pelirrojo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿A dónde habían ido? ¿Acaso habían regresado ya? Rápidamente, caminó hacia la sala central y no vio a nadie. De nuevo, silencio. Que fue roto por otra risa de Kid Flash, solo que esta vez se le unía Robin. Se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie. El sonido no parecía venir desde dentro de la cueva, sino desde afuera. Esta vez su pies fueron en dirección a la salida, y al encontrarse afuera de la cueva, pudo sentir una notable alza de la temperatura.

El sol le quemaba la piel delicadamente y le daba mucho calor. La luz también era mucho más potente que la que había allá adentro. Escuchó aves cantando y una agradable brisa le acarició los brazos y el rostro. El cielo era celeste azulado con algunas nubes blancas, a modo de pedazos de algodón. Era un día precioso. Sonrió, parecía como si la naturaleza supiera que era su cumpleaños y este era su regalo para él... su vista bajó a la arena y pronto los divisó. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

—¡Hey, miren quién está aquí! —le alertó Wally con entusiasmo a sus amigos.

—¡Hola, Aqualad! —lo saludó Megan con un gesto de mano.

—¡Ven aquí! —lo llamó Robin.

Superboy sonrió. Aqualad les correspondió la sonrisa y caminó con tranquilidad hacia ellos. Todos usaban trajes de baño —a excepción de Miss Martian, que usaba su característico bikini amarillo— y estaban haciendo un enorme castillo de arena, y se notaba —por la arena que tenían pegada a sus cuerpos— que ya se habían dado un buen chapusón. Mientras más se acercaba, más ansioso se ponía. No podía esperar a que le saltaran encima y lo felicitaran por su cumpleaños, después lo abrazarían y quizás hasta le darían regalos... aunque eso no era lo más importante.

Solo quería ser el protagonista por lo menos una vez.

—Viejo, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? ¡Te perdiste toda la diversión! —le anunció Kid Flash.

_¿Qué donde estuve toda la mañana? En Atlantis. El rey Orin y la reina Mera me citaron para hacerme un pequeño desayuno por mi cumpleaños_... pensó. Eso les diría y daría pie a que lo felicitaran, pero no alcanzó a hablar...

—Sí, te perdiste a Wally cayéndose de su tabla de surf ocho veces seguidas. —dijo Robin y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Já-já. —el pelirrojo rió sarcásticamente— Eso no es verdad. —protestó.

—Al parecer, también me perdí el almuerzo. —Kaldur alzó una ceja levemente y los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

De inmediato, los cuatro se quedaron callados e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Se miraban los unos a los otros, buscando apoyo o algún valiente que se atreviera a hablar. Finalmente, todos volvieron a mirarlo, con la culpa y el arrepentimiento grabados por toda la cara.

—¿Viste los tacos de pescado? —preguntó la chica verde, apenada.

—Creo que todavía quedan cinco en la cocina. —dijo, a modo de respuesta.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Wally, pero su sonrisa fue borrada ante las expresiones de los demás.

—Dijiste que te deshacerías de la evidencia. —lo recriminó Robin.

—E iba a hacerlo, pero es peligroso nadar con el estómago lleno. —le contestó el pelirrojo.

—Podrías haberlos tirado a la basura. —replicó el joven maravilla.

—¿Y desperdiciar toda esa deliciosa comida? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—No conmigo, con Aqualad.

Y entonces, Wally se volteó a ver a su líder. Él entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, cruzado de brazos.

—Ah... —balbuceó— ¿Lo siento?

Él suspiró y pensó que no podía pedirles que no consumieran alimentos provenientes del mar. No era justo ni lógico para ellos, es decir, desde pequeños, ellos se habían criado con ese tipo de alimentos. Bueno, al menos Robin y Kid Flash, pero seguramente Megan y Superboy también ya se habían acostumbrado.

Solamente le quedaba aguantar que de vez en cuando sus compañeros de equipo se almorzaran a alguno de sus amigos.

Y. Que sus amigos se hubieran olvidado de que hoy día era su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>—¿Y dónde está Artemis? —preguntó el moreno, al acordarse de repente.<p>

—En Star City con Flecha Verde. —le respondió Kid Flash— Mejor. Más tacos para mí.

Antes de que el chico Mcdonald's pudiera meter la mano dentro de la bolsa grasosa, Robin le dió un codazo en las costillas.

—Hey, no en frente de Aqualad. —le susurró entre dientes.

—Claro. —aceptó Wally.

—Gracias.

—EQUIPO, REPÓRTENSE EN LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS. —la voz de Red Tornado sonó por los parlantes que había en cada habitación.

Los cinco automáticamente se deshicieron de sus trajes de baño y aparecieron en la sala de conferencias usando sus respectivos trajes de superhéroes. El robot rojo se encontraba allí junto a Batman y al Capitán Maravilla. Su misión se les fue explicada y asignada y el equipo partió a cumplirla en la bio-nave. Debían detener a unos traficantes que al parecer desembarcaban cada semana en un muelle específico de San Francisco con nuevo cargamento ilegal. No siempre las misiones involucraban a supervillanos. Aveces personas humanas, comunes y corrientes podían causar más daño que un villano.

Miss Martian cambió la nave a modo de camuflaje y esta se volvió invisible. Pronto todos se bajaron sigilosamente y siguiendo las órdenes de Aqualad, se dirigieron a un escondite detrás de dos enormes cajas de acero vacías. El muelle estaba llena de esas. Se asomaron por allí y observaron a un grupo sospechoso de hombres parados a la orilla y a lo lejos un barco que a esa distancia bien podía ser cualquier embarcación común y corriente, pero prefirieron esperar.

—Debemos dividirnos. —les anunció Kaldur, al cabo de un rato.

De inmediato, Kid Flash y Robin se abalanzaron sobre la marciana y comenzaron a discutir sobre quién iría con ella. El rubio y Superboy intercambiaron una mirada y ambos rodaron los ojos, pero el kriptoniano alegó que él tenía más derecho a ir con Megan que ellos. Robin sabía bien porqué, pero antes de que el velocista preguntara, Aqualad intervino.

—Ya basta. —les espetó su líder— Harán que nos descubran. Miss Martian y Superboy irán juntos por allá. —señaló el sector derecho— Y ustedes dos irán por allá. —señaló el izquierdo.

—Pero... —ambos intentaron protestar.

—Silencio. —les advirtió— registren el área. —fue su última orden, antes de desaparecer.

La concentración del compañero de Aquaman fue interrumpida por nuevos gruñidos y quejidos que provenían del sector izquierdo. _Esos dos harán que nos descubran..._ se repitió en su cabeza. Siguió caminando por entre los enormes cubículos de acero en busca de algún indicio de droga, o de armas, o de algo ilegal, quizá alguna pista que llevara a la guarida de aquellos traficantes o algo que los ayudara a dar con ellos o con el origen del cargamento. En busca de terceros que pudieran tomarlos por sorpresa y...

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Un agudo grito que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Megan resonó en todo el perímetro.

—¡Miss Martian! —exclamó Aqualad, preocupado.

No le importó ser descubierto. Al igual que Kid Flash y Robin, corrió en busca del lugar en el que ella y Superboy se encontraban. Lamentó que ella se hubiera negado a establecer una conexión mental entre todos, probablemente, asustada luego de lo ocurrido con la simulación del entrenamiento. Ahora solo quedaba el comunicador miniaturizado que todos tenían en su oreja.

—Miss Martian. —la llamó. Nadie respondió— Miss Martian, ¿Puedes oírme? respóndeme.

Nuevamente, nadie respondió. Frunció el ceño.

—Equipo, repórtense. Aquí Aqualad.

—Aquí Robin y Kid Flash, estamos buscando a Miss Martian. —respondió Robin.

—¿Superboy? —preguntó. El pelinegro y el velocista también esperaron la respuesta, pero no la hubo— ¿Superboy? ¿Estás ahí? —silencio— Hemos perdido a Miss Martian y a Superboy, estén alertas, no se separen. —les ordenó Aqualad.

—Sí. —escuchó de parte de los dos.

Kaldur volvió a adoptar una actitud defensiva y cautelosa y caminó por el sector derecho, ahora buscando alguna pista que los llevara a sus amigos. Después de un buen rato, vio algo en el piso, aunque con la poca luz que había, no pudo diferenciar muy bien qué. Se agachó y lo tomó. Era un comunicador miniaturizado. Seguramente de Superboy o de Megan. Eso significaba que ellos habían estado allí hace algunos minutos.

—Robin, Kid Flash. He encontrado un comunicador, probablemente de Superboy o Miss Martian. —les anunció. Su desesperación volvió al darse cuenta de que al parecer hablaba solo— Robin, Kid Flash. —subió la voz, tal vez no lo habían escuchado...

Y nuevamente, por segunda vez en el mismo día, no tenía idea de dónde estaba su equipo. Estaba completamente solo. Tenían a Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy y a Miss Martian. Y él no había podido hacer nada, ¿Qué clase de líder era? no podía perder la calma. Tenía que hacer algo... pero de pronto se acordó de algo.

El día estaba por acabarse y todavía nadie le decía feliz cumpleaños, además de Aquaman, Mera, Tula, Garth y algunos de sus amigos de Atlantis. Pero sus más grandes amigos, aquellos que se habían llegado a convertir en sus hermanos, habían olvidado totalmente que hoy era su cumpleaños. Incluso Artemis había preferido quedarse en Star City con su mentor. El único día en el que por fin podía y merecía ser el más importante estaba por acabarse y nada. Ningún regalo, ningún abrazo, ninguna fiesta, ninguna felicitación. Nada.

_¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Mi equipo está en problemas, me necesitan!_ reaccionó. Y entonces escuchó unos ruidos. Era una chica y otros chicos gritando. Bingo, ahora sabía dónde estaban. Fue siguiendo la fuente del sonido hasta divisar una —tal vez diabólica— luz roja que provenía de una enorme bodega o almacén. Al llegar allá, se asomó por un agujero con bordes oxidados que había escondido entre más vigas y cubículos de acero, algunos también oxidados. Se sentía un calor abrasador y podía oír el sonido de llamas, de fuego moviéndose.

Escuchó algunas personas gritándose cosas, hablando, y nuevamente volvió a escuchar los gritos de la chica y las quejas de los chicos. Allí estaban. Entró y sigilosamente analizó el lugar. Había una enorme caldera abierta y había un grupo de hombres —al parecer mafiosos— que la rodeaban. También habían dos enormes sacos que se movían y se sacudían. Al parecer el sonido provenía de allí. ¡Sus amigos estaban dentro de esos sacos! Pero...

¿Cómo es que con su fuerza, Superboy no rompía ese saco que al parecer solo era de hilo grueso? ¿Cómo es que con su súpervelocidad, Kid Flash no rompía los hilos del saco con los efectos de la fricción? ¿Cómo es que con su telekinesis, Miss Martian no desataba los nudos que amarraban fuertemente cada uno de los sacos? ¿Cómo es que con su cinturón, Robin no lograba salir de allí utilizando algún arma ingeniosa que lograra cortar los hilos? ... No importaba. Lo que sí importaba, era que necesitaba sacarlos de allí, ahora. Se encontraban peligrosamente cerca del fuego.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, algo lo noqueó con fuerza en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, y lo último que pudo pensar antes de quedar sumido en la profundida negra, fue que este era el peor día de cumpleaños de todos.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue sus piernas. Alterado, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Intentó pararse, pero estaba amarrado a una de las vigas que afirmaban el altísimo y enorme techo de metal y vidrio de la bodega. A unos cuantos metros, cerquísimos del fuego, estaban los dos sacos, que ahora no se movían. El miedo de que estuvieran muertos invadió a Aqualad, que solo pudo caer en la negación.<p>

No, no, no, no. No. NO. No podían estar muertos, solo estaban inconscientes, por falta de oxígeno. Todavía quedaba tiempo para salvarlos...

No, no, no eran ellos. Eran otras personas. Su equipo estaba allí afuera, buscándolo, seguramente...

No, no, no, no. NO. NO. NO. Todo esto era una broma de pésimo gusto y pronto saldría de allí y le patearía al trasero al que se le hubiera ocurrido...

Pero primero necesitaba salir de allí. Intentó buscar algo que lo ayudara a librarse de esas ataduras. No podía utilizar sus poderes, el calor de la caldera lo tenía muy débil, ¿Cómo lucharía? ay no... lo mejor sería pedir ayuda, pero ¿Cómo activaba el comunicador si no podía utilizar sus manos? maldición. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. De pronto, al frente de él, observó un montón de fierros oxidados. Parecía que alguna vez habían sido andamios, o estantes, o algo así, ahora estaban muy deteriorados como para parecer algo.

Lo tenía. El fierro más cercano tenía una extremo filoso y puntiagudo, pero no lo alcanzaba. Respiró hondo, reuniendo fuerzas e impulsó con fuerza su pie derecho hasta empujarlo. Como este estaba oxidado, pudo escuchar cómo se rompía de a poco. Volvió a tomar aire y con otro impulso, su pie golpeó nuevamente la punta del fierro, esta vez con aún más fuerza. Ahora sí, esta cayó. Suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Estiró su pie desde el tobillo hasta los dedos intentando alcanzar el objeto filoso, pero tan solo alcanzó a rozarlo. Jadeó, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo, pero no podía darse por vencido, sus amigos lo necesitaban, y ahora escuchaba más de cerca las voces de sus captores. Uno, dos, ¡Tres! Lanzó su cuerpo con energía hacia adelante, y su pie también lo hizo, dando a parar sobre el pedazo de fierro. Lo atrapó con su pie y lo acomodó entre sus dedos con fuerza, para que no se le cayera. En ese momento agradeció ser el único del equipo que andaba descalzo, pero luego se arrepintió, al sentir un dolor agudo en la planta del pie. Se había cortado. Contuvo un gemido.

No dejó que eso lo parara y siguió acercando el _cuchillo_ improvisado hacia su boca, pues era lo más cercano y útil que tenía, después de sus manos. Se estiró e, ignorando el terrible sabor del acero oxidado, atrapó entre sus dientes el pedazo de hierro. Lo mordió con fuerza e intentó no saborearlo. Contorsionó su cuello y su pecho como pudo, hasta lograr meter la punta del cuchillo por debajo de las sogas y al cabo de un rato, lo logró. Tomó un respiro, y con las fuerzas que ya no tenía, lo empujó hacia adelante, intentando romperlas. Dos de ellas se rompieron, pero todavía quedaban tres, y eran las más gruesas, sin contar con que el pedazo de hierro estaba comenzando a partírsele en dos. Y así fue.

Los pedazos cafés cayeron sobre sus piernas y él cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se sentía más debilitado que nunca y el calor comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso. El dióxido de carbono y el azufre que había en el humo de aquél extraño fuego comenzó a entrarle por los pulmones, provocándole una sensación de pequeños pedazos de vidrio cortándolo por dentro. Hizo una mueca por el dolor y el insoportable calor que ahora le quemaba la piel. Se quedaría inconsciente de un momento a otro y entonces moriría, al igual que sus amigos.

Pero sí, merecía morir. Merecía que jamás lo tomaran en cuenta. Se merecía todo eso por ser un mal líder, por haber dejado que les ocurriera eso...

Aunque si todavía estaban vivos, debía hacer lo posible por sacarlos de allí y llevarlos a un hospital. O si estaban muertos, debía rescatar sus cuerpos. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, le dolió el estómago y la cabeza. Todavía quedaban tres sogas y estaban muy apretadas, por lo que el aire no le entraba bien a los pulmones. Sintió un ardor doloroso en las muñecas y se percató de que también lo habían amarrado allí. Tenía que hacer algo, sí o sí. No se echaría a morir antes de tiempo. Lucharía hasta que sus ojos se le cerraran.

Intentó girar las ataduras de la mano, pero era muy difícil, pues estas estaban muy apretadas y cada roce le dolía, además no tenía mucha fuerza. No importaba, seguiría adelante. Siguió girándolas, lentamente, hasta que logró que el nudo quedara en donde quería. Allí tiró de un extremo y después de unos pocos segundos... voalá. La pequeña soga cayó al piso y sus manos quedaron libres. Suspiró. El dolor había desaparecido para reaparecer cada vez que sus muñecas se ponían en contacto con otra cosa.

Ahora que solo quedaban tres sogas, en lugar de cinco, movió sus brazos desde atrás hacia adelante. Al quedar sobre sus piernas, intentó sacarlos de las sogas y después de varios intentos dolorosos, lo logró. Ahora estaba libre por completo, a excepción de su torso. Giró las cuerdas hasta tener el nudo al frente y pronto pudo pararse y sonreír. Lo había logrado. Aunque esa era solo la primera parte y no estaba seguro de si tendría la energía suficiente como para seguir con la segunda parte. Pero se repitió a si mismo de nuevo, _No dejaré de luchar hasta que mis ojos se cierren por completo_.

Se acercó más y se escondió tras uno de esos contenedores oxidados. Ahora los hombres susurraban y estaban más cerca los unos de los otros. Uno tenía un maletín abierto y los demás se veían bastante interesados en él. Trató de descubrir qué es lo que había dentro de la maleta y se acercó un poco más... Oh, por Dios. Esto era mucho más grave de lo que parecía. El cargamento ilegal no eran drogas y esos tipos no era narcotraficantes, eso solo era lo que querían que las autoridades creyeran, era mucho peor que eso.

El cargamento ilegal correspondía a armas mortales, aparentamente de origen alienígena. Eso solo podía significar malas noticias y después de su _encuentro alienígena_ en la simulación de entrenamiento, había tenido varias pesadillas con esos cañones disparándole a la gente y haciéndola polvo. ¿Qué tal si sus pesadillas se hacían realidad? si esa artillería caía en las manos equivocadas, podían representar un peligro letal para la humanidad. No podía dejar que eso pasara, lo mejor sería llamar a la Liga...

—¡Se ha escapado! —uno de los hombres se volteó a verlo.

Aqualad, débil, retrocedió, pero de pronto alguien lo embestió por la espalda, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo varios metros fuera de su escondite y a la vista de todos. Jadeó e intentó pararse. No había dolido tanto, pero casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Ahora todos lo miraban y desde donde estaba pudo observar cosas que antes no había podido. Como un enorme cañón estrafalario que se asemejaba a los del simulacro. De inmediato sintió el pánico recorrer sus venas. Recordó lo ocurrido, la muerte de sus compañeros, haberse sacrificado en vano por ellos, haber dejado morir a tanta gente y volvió a sentir que no merecía nada. Pero sus amigos sí.

—¿Qué le han hecho a mis amigos? —les gritó, fuera de sí, mientras apuntaba los sacos.

—Tranquilo. —le dijo uno gordo de gafas— No están muertos, pero pronto descansarán en paz. —sonrió con malicia y él y sus _socios_ rieron.

—¡¿Porqué? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de ellos?

—Nos descubrieron y no podíamos permitir que fueran con la policía. Nos deshaceremos de ellos. —hizo una pausa y lo miró más detenidamente, aunque Kaldur estaba más pendiente de unos diez barriles con agua que antes no había visto que del monólogo del hombre— Pero no te preocupes. Tú también los acompañarás y dormirás con los peces.

Una nueva carcajada se dejó escuchar con el fuego como fondo. Aqualad caminó despacio unos cuantos pasos hacia los barriles y automáticamente los hombres se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Solo hay un pequeño problema. —les dijo, a la vez que los tatuajes de sus brazos comenzaban a tornarse celeste brillante— Ya duermo con los peces.

Y entonces el líquido que había en los barriles salió de ellos y se alzó en el aire, manipulado por el moreno. Los hombres se sobresaltaron.

—¡Es uno de esos fenómenos con poderes!

Una enorme ola inundó el lugar, arrastrando todo a su paso, incluyendo a los mafiosos, que quedaron disparados y jadeando varios metros lejos de donde estaban. Entonces aprovechó que estaban noqueados para ir hacia los sacos inmóviles. Antes de que pudiera llegar, un enorme tipo le dio un puñetazo directamente en el ojo. Eso sí le dolió, estaba seguro de que dejaría marca.

Desde ese momento, supo que le esperaba una ardua lucha, y no porque fuera difícil, sino porque cada vez se agotaban más sus energías. Necesitaba apagar ese fuego. Luego de recibir y dar algunos golpes y patadas, se arriesgó y dirigió el agua que quedaba disponible hacia la caldera. Si lograba apagarla, el ambiente se enfriaría un poco y sus fuerzas volverían. Pero como pensó, esa pequeña cantidad de agua no fue suficiente para apagar las enormes brazas color rojo sangre que al parecer crecían cada vez más.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a quedar un poco ciego, a causa de los múltiples golpes que recibía, y la boca le sabía a sangre. Los golpes que daba eran fácilmente esquivados, pero los que recibía eran dolorosamente acertados. Pronto acabó al otro extremo de la bodega, en el piso, acorralado por los enormes gorilas que amenazaban con aniquilarlo a golpes. Y mientras estaba en el piso sintió que el aire allí se sentía más frío... eso era porque era la entrada de la bodega y la puerta estaba abierta. Tenía que salir de allí...

Esperen un segundo.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Estaba en un muelle! Eso significaba mar, agua. Este era SU fuerte, así que ahora más que nunca, no podía darse por vencido. Mientras la luz aparecía en sus tatuajes, una parte del mar se elevaba más y más, formando una ola que podría crear una terrible catástrofe si se saliera de control. Los malechores jadearon y retrocedieron, con el pánico apoderándose de ellos. Una gigantezca ola se hayaba estática, inmóvil, frente a la bodega. Kaldur los miró sonriendo. Como ellos se atrevieran a hacer cualquier movimiento...

—¡DISPÁRALE, ANTES DE QUE NOS ANIQUILE! —bramó el líder a uno de sus socios.

Este, nervioso y tembloroso, buscó torpemente la pistola en su chaqueta.

—¡No con eso, idiota! —le llamó la atención el gordo— ¡CON ESO!

Apuntó al cañón-alienígena que estaba en medio del lugar. Aqualad no permitiría que ellos lo usaran. Antes de que el sujeto lograra llegar a él, la enorme ola se introdujo en el almacén, arrazando con todos los vidrios de los ventanales, ventanas y techo que habían para abrirse paso. Tomó cuidado de que el agua no hiciera contacto con su equipo, pues con esa fuerza y esa enorme cantidad de masa, podía aplastarlos y hacerles daño. Formó un verdadero tornado de agua y con cada vuelta que este daba, podía ver los desesperados rostros acuosos de los agresores.

Deshizo el sorprendente tornado y el agua cayó como una enorme cascada al cemento, junto con los hombres. A medida que el agua salía de allí a modo de ríos, pudo percibir los cambios que había provocado. La caldera estaba apagada, no había ni una sola llama. Los ya oxidados fierros y contenedores que había antes, ahora eran masas aguadas de color oscuro. Las armas ilegales-intergalácticas estaban regadas por el piso, rotas, seguramente como consecuencia de la enorme presión del agua. El cañón también estaba destrozado, y los hombres tocían y respiraban con energía.

Uno de los sujetos corrió con furia hacia él e intentó plantarle un puñetazo en la sien, pero Aqualad formó dos martillos con sus poderes y le dio con fuerza en el estómago. El tipo salió disparado algunos metros más allá.

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —gritó otro.

De pronto escuchó un singular sonido, como el de la hélice de un helicóptero... y al mirar hacia arriba pudo divisarlo. Este descendió casi a la altura del suelo inundado. Al instante, dos tipos fueron a buscar los sacos y los otros se dispusieron a subir al helicóptero.

—Con cuidado, señor Luthor...

—¡¿LEX LUTHOR?

La reacción de Kaldur fue inmediata. Durante todos esos interminables minutos —y quizás horas— no se había dado cuenta de que el mismísimo Lex Luthor era probablemente el comprador de aquellas armas alienígenas ilegales. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró subiendo a la aeronave, con ayuda de otros dos sujetos.

_Ahora sí hay que llamar a la Liga, el asunto se escapó de mis manos._ Tocó la "A" de oro invertida que había en su cinturón negro y esta se iluminó.

—Aquí Aqualad, solicito ayuda inmediata de la Liga de la Justicia.

—Vamos en camino. —escuchó en su comunicador, era la voz de Martian Manhunter.

—¡Ha llamado a la Liga de la Justicia, tenemos que deshacernos de él! —exclamó el gordo.

—¡No hay tiempo para tonterías, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen Superman y la Liga! —le contestó Luthor, que hasta el momento había preferido mantener un bajo perfil que no tenía— Después de todo... ¿A quién van a creerle los medios? ¿A un niño que juega al héroe o a Lex Luthor? —añadió y sonrió con malicia, antes de desaparecer.

La prescencia de Lex Luthor lo abrumó a tal punto, que se olvidó por completo de sus amigos hasta que vio cómo metían con brusquedad los sacos demacrados dentro del helicóptero.

—¡NOOO!

Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo aturdió. Cayó de rodillas, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, por no darse por vencido... pero él no era Superman. Ni Batman. No era un buen líder. Era terrible, era patético. No pudo hacer nada por ellos y ahora estaban muertos mientras que él sería encontrado —seguramente— por la Liga minutos más tarde. Vivo.

Sus ojos se cerraron con un último pensamiento.

_Debí quedarme con Tula en Atlantis. Quizás Garth habría sido un buen líder. Yo no merezco ser uno. Yo no merezco ser un héroe. _

* * *

><p>Era un día lluvioso. Habría sido injusto e inapropiado que en un día como aquél hubiera salido el sol. El mundo entero estaba conmovido. Pero sobre todo él. Aqualad. No había sido capaz de salvarlos y ahora estaba asistiendo a sus funerales.<p>

Uno a uno iban entrando los ataúdes con los finados.

Primero Wally, cargado por Flash, el otro Flash, Max Mercury y Linterna Verde.

Después Megan, cargada por Martian Manhunter, el Capitán Maravilla, el Capitán Átomo y Red Tornado.

Luego Robin, cargado por Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman y Flecha Verde.

Y por último, Conner. Él solo era cargado por una persona.

Kaldur contuvo las lágrimas. Superboy nunca llegaría a saber que fue Superman quien se ofreció y QUISO cargarlo hasta el velatorio. Nunca llegaría a saber lo arrepentido que estaba el hombre de acero de no haberlo aprovechado en vida. Robin nunca llegaría a ser líder. Aqualad le prometió que algún día sería el líder de un grandioso equipo, y ese esperado día nunca llegó para él. Wally jamás cumpliría su sueño de continuar el legado escarlata, jamás se convertiría en Flash, el HOMBRE más veloz del mundo con vida. Megan jamás terminaría la escuela, ni la universidad, ni se casaría, ni nada. Jamás podría hacer ninguna de las cosas humanas que tanto soñó hacer algún día, con Conner a su lado.

Todo por su culpa.

Todo esto era su culpa. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

No eran gotas de lluvia las que inundaban su rostro golpeado y magullado, sino lágrimas puras de arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, pérdida. Al levantar la vista al frente pudo ver a Artemis abrazando a Zatanna, que lloraba desconsoladamente, especialmente cuando apareció el ataúd de Robin. No pudo creer cómo es que la arquera no lloraba... bueno, la verdad es que nunca había sido muy demostrativa con respecto a sus sentimientos. Se acercó a ellas, quizás intercambiar algunas palabras podría ayudarlos a los tres a sentirse un poco mejor, aunque fuera imposible.

—¡Aléjate! —le gritó Artemis.

¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ahora todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar la escena.

—¡Vete de aquí! No mereces estar aquí... —sollozó Zatanna.

—¿...? —Aqualad no pudo articular palabra.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡Tú no pudiste salvarlos! —replicó su amiga.

—¡No!

Él se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptar que estaban muertos. Que él había sido el responsable de sus muertes.

—¡Sí! ¡Eres patético! ¡Tú dejaste que murieran! ¡Tú los asesinaste! —siguió la arquera.

—¡¿Qué clase de líder se supone que eres? —continuó Zatanna.

No. Esto no podía estar pasando, no era verdad.

—¡Es tu culpa!

Las palabras de Artemis resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Una y otra, y otra vez.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

No, no, no, no. No era su culpa. No, no, ¡no! ¡NO!

¡NOOOOO!

—¡Aqualad, despierta!

—¡Ah!

Abrió los ojos con un salvaje jadeo. Se reincorporó con brusquedad y respiró agitadamente. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y sentía su cuerpo mojado, quizás por el sudor, quizás por el agua del almacén... además, todo le dolía. Miró a su alrededor. Todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba en la cueva y Black Canary estaba a su lado.

—Aqualad. Tranquilo, ahora estás aquí. Todo terminó. —lo calmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ... —intentó pararse, pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna lo detuvo. — ¡Ah!

—Ve con cuidado. —lo ayudó a sentarse— Tus heridas no se han sanado por completo.

—¿Qué pasó?

La rubia lo pensó durante algunos segundos, como si dudara en responderle o no. Finalmente lo hizo.

—Batman los envió en una misión a San Francisco. —comenzó— Se separaron y entraste a un almacén. No sabemos exactamente porqué ni qué es lo que sucedió allí, cuando llegamos solamente estabas tú, y parece que recibiste una buena golpiza. —hizo una mueca y le entregó un espejo.

Kaldur lo tomó y se observó en él. Repitió la mueca que Canary había hecho. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y morado, su pómulo derecho también y tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda. También su labio inferior estaba algo hinchado. Miró su cuerpo. Sus brazos tenían varios cardenales y magulladuras, cicatrices, y le habían puesto algunas vendas.

Suspiró.

—No has tenido un buen día, ¿Eh? —ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No. —se limitó a responder.

Para nada. Primero tuvo que soportar ver a Tula y Garth abrazándose y besándose, tomados de la mano en el desayuno. Luego al llegar estuvo alrededor de media hora buscando a su equipo, encontró unos tacos de pescado y al encontrar a sus amigos, ninguno de ellos se acordó de su cumpleaños, después... ¡¿SUS AMIGOS?

—¡Ah! —se quejó. Se había vuelto a parar bruscamente, haciendo ademán de ir a buscarlos— Dime, necesito saber... ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Cómo...? ... ellos... —no podía hablar.

—¿Quiénes? —respondió Black Canary, preocupada.

Soltó un sollozo. La rubia se sorprendió, jamás había visto a Aqualad llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, pero él solo siguió llorando— Aqualad, háblame.

—Artemis tenía razón...

—Bien. Ahora sí estoy confundida, ¿En qué tenía razón Artemis?

—Fue mi culpa... Es mi culpa. Ellos están muertos por mi culpa.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mi equipo. Robin, Megan, Wally y Conner. Están muertos y es por mi culpa.

—Aqualad, espera un momento, ellos no...

—No, déjame terminar. —hizo una pausa, Canary esperó— Todo este tiempo he sido un inútil. Era su líder, se suponía que debía hacer algo, se suponía que debía salvarlos, que debía sacrificar mi vida y en lugar de eso, yo... —volvió a sollozar— los dejé morir. Lo que hice no fue suficiente, ellos están muertos por mi culpa... Zatanna también tenía razón, ¿Qué clase de líder soy? Jamás debí serlo... hasta Wally lo habría hecho mejor que yo... soy un fracaso. Soy patético, no merezco ser un héroe... es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. Entiendo perfectamente si quieren expulsarme... Dios, mi Rey debe estar avergonzado de mí, al igual que mi equipo...

—Aqualad, Aquaman no está avergonzado de ti. Él está orgulloso de ti, siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará. Eres un gran líder, nadie reniega de ello, siempre te has sacrificado por ellos y eso todos lo sabemos. Nadie va a expulsarte, claro que mereces ser un héroe, eres uno de los mejores y no eres patético.

—Sí lo soy...

—No, no lo eres. ¿Te parece patética una persona que lucha hasta su último respiro por su equipo? A mí no. Ellos están orgullosos de ti y estoy segura de que no podrían haber elegido a nadie mejor que tú para ser su líder.

—Espera un momento, ellos...

—Aqualad. —sonrió— no los dejaste morir. Ellos están vivos.

¿Qué? ¿Pero CÓMO? ¿Cómo era eso posible? él los había visto en esos sacos, había visto cómo se quedaban inmóviles, cómo los golpeaban, cómo se los llevaban... ¿Acaso la Liga había localizado el helicóptero y los había liberado? eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que ellos estaban vivos.

Sus hermanos estaban vivos. Sonrió y esta vez una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, pero de felicidad y dolor, también.

—Y una última cosa. —Black Canary se acercó más a él— Feliz cumpleaños.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de la rubia en su mejilla menos demacrada y olfatear su dulce aroma. Desde el fondo de su corazón le agradeció todo. Las sesiones que tuvo con ella, en las que se pudo abrir y comunicarle sus inquietudes e inseguridades con respecto a su liderazgo, las curaciones en su rostro, brazo, pierna, cuerpo. El beso, las dulces y tiernas palabras alentadoras y el _feliz cumpleaños_.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las once cincuenta y seis. —escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Oh, justo a tiempo. Tu cumpleaños no se ha terminado todavía. —le anunció, con alegría— y mira, allí está tu regalo.

Sucedió en cámara lenta. Kaldur se dio la vuelta y creyó que sus ojos estaban engañándolo.

Y no por las decoraciones, ni los regalos, ni los globos, ni la comida, ni el cartel de _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KALDUR_, ni todas esas personas con gorros de cumpleaños, ni el pastel, ni nada. Sino porque aquellas personas que creía muertas, estaban vivas. Estaban vivas y allí, frente a él, a pocos metros de distancia, más alegres que nunca. Vivas y sin ningún rasguño. Porque aquel sentimiento de pérdida y culpa había desaparecido, porque Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash y Miss Martian estaban allí para él, y jamás volverían a irse. Los tendría para siempre. No los había descepcionado.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Artemis también estaba allí, al igual que Zatanna y Red Arrow. Red Tornado, Batman, el Capitán Maravilla, Flecha Verde, Flash, Zatara, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman e incluso Aquaman, Garth y Tula. Todos ellos estaban allí para él.

Para él.

Él era el más importante por ese día que se acabaría en pocos minutos. No lo podía creer, ¿Es que él merecía tanto? No le importaba, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de su fiesta.

Después de los abrazos cuidadosos, los besos en las mejillas magulladas, los regalos y las felicitaciones, Aqualad no pudo no preguntar algo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se escaparon de allí? Yo los vi en esos sacos...

—No, viste a otros cuatro chicos, pero no éramos nosotros. —le respondió Robin.

—¿Y ellos...?

—Están bien. Localizamos el helicóptero a pocos metros de allí. Los hombres ya están en prisión y los chicos están en el hospital, inconscientes, pero ya están estables. Las armas alienígenas han sido confiscadas por la Liga, y J'onn —el aludido saludó con la mano— se encargará de investigar su origen y sus fines. —explicó Black Canary.

—¿Y qué hay de Lex Luthor?

—¡¿Lex Luthor? —fue Superman quien levantó la voz, pero todos se quedaron sin habla.

—Sí, él estaba allí, yo lo vi... —al intentar caminar su pierna le falló y tuvo que desistir de la misión. Megan y Superboy lo ayudaron a pararse— Al parecer él era el comprador de las armas...

Los fundadores de la Liga intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego volvieron a mirarlo.

—Me parece que tendrás que hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo Luthor. —Flecha Verde entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Superman. Este asintió.

—Me encargaré de eso más tarde, por ahora, Aqualad debe disfrutar su fiesta. —se situó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tengo más preguntas... —continuó el moreno— Si no los capturaron, ¿Porqué no contestaron sus comunicadores?

—Es una larga historia, deberíamos contarte el plan desde el principio. —sugirió Kid Flash.

—Adelante. —los alentó.

—Se nos ocurrió hacerte una fiesta sorpresa en un crucero, ya sabes, por el mar, los peces y eso. —comenzó el pelirrojo— Y el mejor que encontramos estaba en San Francisco.

—Yo me quedé allí, asegurándome de que los tipos del crucero no hicieran un desastre con la decoración. —explicó Artemis— Y se suponía que ustedes llegarían en la noche.

—Batman nos asignó una misión falsa para que pudieramos ir allá sin que sospecharas nada. Debíamos esperar allí a que el crucero llegara, pero cuando nos ordenaste que nos separáramos, decidimos no negarnos, para no levantar sospechas. —continuó Robin.

—Establecí una conexión mental entre nosotros cuatro para poder comunicarnos y para que no escucharas nada que pudiera delatarnos, pero de pronto escuchamos un grito. Superboy y yo creímos que había sido Wally, y...

—¡Hey! —protestó este y todos se rieron.

— ... Y fuimos a buscarlo. —concluyó la marciana.

—Nosotros pensamos que había sido Megan. —contó Robin entre risas, recordando el comentario de su compañera— Así que nos preocupamos y fuimos tras ella.

—Pero de pronto chocamos y al parecer a Megan se le cayó su comunicador. Nos mantuvimos juntos y Robin y Kid Flash fingieron que todavía no nos habían encontrado. —objetó Superboy.

—Vimos que el crucero se acercaba y corrimos hacia la orilla, pero no te encontramos por ningún lado. —dijo el joven maravilla, encogiéndose de hombros— todos los invitados ya estaban en el crucero. —indicó a la gente allí presente— Y decidimos ir a buscarte, pero no te encontramos.

—Después de un momento vimos que a lo lejos una ola se alzaba del mar y se dirigía tierra adentro. —relató Aquaman— fuimos hacia allá y poco tiempo después contactaste a J'onn.

—Cuando llegamos allá, estabas inconsciente en el piso y un helicóptero volaba no muy lejos de allí. Nos dividimos y Superman, el Capitán Maravilla, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman y yo los seguimos y los atrapamos, mientras que Black Canary y los demás se encargaron de llevarte a ti y a la fiesta a la cueva, no sin mucha ayuda de Wally y Flash. —concluyó Martian Manhunter, mientras que los dos últimos se daban los cinco.

—Lo del tráfico de armas extraterrestres fue una coincidencia. Tuvimos suerte de haber estado ahí en el momento preciso. —Dinah hizo una pausa y luego sonrió, orgullosa— más bien, tú tuviste suerte de haber estado allí en el momento preciso. Fuiste muy valiente, de no ser por ti, esos chicos estarían muertos y esas armas estarían en el poder de criminales peligrosos. Estoy segura de que ellos te estarán agradecidos por siempre, salvaste sus vidas.

Pensó en el significado de las palabras de su terapista. Después de todo, sí los había salvado. No eran sus amigos, ni siquiera los conocía, pero había valido la pena y todo había salido bien. Justo lo contrario a todo lo que había estado creyendo. Se había mortificado en vano. Y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que ellos hubieran hecho todas esas cosas por él.

—Vaya... —Aqualad no podía creerlo— ¿Hicieron todo eso... POR MÍ?

—Claro que sí. Te amamos. —Megan lo abrazó y pronto Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin y Artemis se les unieron.

—Nos has ayudado a mantenernos unidos y fuertes frente a todo. —Artemis le dirigió una sonrisa que nunca nadie había visto.

—Convertiste al equipo en una familia. —repuso Robin.

—Y eres el mejor líder de todos los tiempos, ¿No es así, Supey? —Kid Flash codeó a Superboy.

—Sí. —asintió él— El equipo jamás sería lo mismo sin ti, Aqualad. Estamos orgullosos de ti, ¿Acaso creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños? —el chico de acero habló algo incómodo. Al igual que a la rubia, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

—La verdad es que sí. —se entristeció un poco— Pero todo eso no importa ahora.

—Jamás tengas ninguna duda de lo mucho que te queremos. —terminó Miss Martian y le dio otro dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego el abrazo se repitió.

—Bien, ahora la fiesta puede comenzar. —declaró Robin, entusiastamente.

—Esperen un momento, todavía queda la mejor sorpresa.

Kid Flash desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Todos se voltearon a verlo, esperando por la _sorpresa_. Kaldur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tacos de pescado?

—No, aún mejor. —respondió y volvió a reaparecer con dos bandejas...— ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE SUSHI?

—¡WALLY! —el grito fue colectivo en toda la cueva.

Esta vez, al ver aquella horrible comida cruda y condimentada junto a otros alimentos no-marinos, Aqualad no pudo evitarlo. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban por tercera vez en el día y otro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Esta vez, diferente a lo que había pensado anteriormente.

_Sí, estoy seguro. Tomé la decisión correcta, y sí. Este es el mejor día de cumpleaños de todos._

* * *

><p>—Es un poco tarde, ¿No lo crees? Todos han ido a casa.<p>

—Lo sé, mi Rey. Pero no podía dormir.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Aquaman se sentó al lado de su ex compañero, en la sala común de la cueva. Todo se hayaba silencioso y al día siguiente tendrían que limpiar un buen montón. Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis y otros héroes se habían ofrecido a volver a ayudar a dejar todo en orden, pero ahora era tarde y todos estaban muy cansados.

—Es solo que... no puedo dejar de preguntarme... ¿Qué habría hecho él en un día así?

—¿Te refieres a qué habría hecho tu padre en tu cumpleaños? —soltó el rey Orin.

—No. —Kaldur se molestó— Él no es mi padre, yo no tengo padre. Él es un vil hombre al que jamás le importé más que para ayudarlo a conquistar Atlantis. Él no me quiso, yo no soy su hijo.

—Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, por más que queramos. Él es tu padre, quieras o no. Pero eso no quiere decir que eres como él. Todos somos diferentes y son las decisiones que tú has tomado las que te diferencian de él. Ahora tienes otra familia, una que te ama, eso lo viste hoy.

Aquaman le sonrió. Kaldur levantó la vista y al cabo de un rato, sopesando las palabras de su mentor, sonrió. Tenía razón.

—Tiene razón, mi Rey. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Gracias a ti. Eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un hijo hasta ahora. Y cuando estés triste y no sepas qué hacer, necesitas saber que sí tienes un padre. —puso su mano en el hombro de su _hijo_.

—Gracias, mi Rey. Muchas Gracias.

Y Aquaman y Aqualad jamás hubieran imaginado que, desde las más aterradoras y oscuras profundidades del mar, Black Manta sí había recordado que hoy había sido el cumpleaños de su hijo.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, y hay una parte que sé que fue realmente aburrida, yo misma me aburrí escribiéndola y solo quería que acabara para poder seguir hasta la parte que de verdad quería escribir xD pero por lo general me divertí mucho escribiéndolo porque me encariñé mucho más con el personaje de Aqualad.<em>**

**_No sé si soy la única que ha notado que nunca toman muy en cuenta a Kaldur :/ por ejemplo, en el capitulo 12 en el que Robin y Artemis deben rescatar al resto del equipo de los "hermanos" de Red Tornado, hay una parte en la que él y Megan están aprisionados por el fuego y los dos están muy debilitados, pero el equipo solo pregunta por Megan. Después, en failsafe, Kid Flash solo se preocupa por Artemis y casi se olvida por completo de Kaldur, lo cual encontré muy feo, puesto que él y Aqualad se conocían desde hace mucho antes de formar el equipo. _**

_**Y así, he encontrado muchos momentos en los cuales el pobre Kaldur es mirado en menos :/ lo mismo que con Cyborg en TT (y los dos son doblados por el mismo actor jejejejje ;)) por eso es que quise hacer un capítulo totalmente dedicado a él :)**_

_**Debo admitir que la idea de los tacos de pescado salió cuando estaba viendo el capitulo "titanes este" de TT, allí Speedy estaba comiendo tacos de pescado en frente del pobre Aqualad que no lo soportó y al parecer regresó a Atlantis xD**_

_**No estoy muy segura de si en la serie es así, pero en los cómics, Kaldur es hijo de Black Manta. Es un hecho que quería rescatar, al igual que su relación con Orin. Espero que en la serie salga algo relacionado con eso. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! :) el siguiente es KID FLASH!**_


End file.
